Increíble, de inimaginable e inesperado
by anni fer
Summary: Hay momento, personas o cosas increíbles. Increíbles de que nunca nadie los imagina o porque nunca nadie los espera, mas cuando son bueno o realmente bueno es cuando más se recuerdan y más valen la pena. SHIKAINO


**Increíble, de inimaginable e inesperado****  
**

"No te creo nada, cerda" le contestó su pelirrosada amiga.

Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno se encontraban en un café del pueblo, como siempre hacían cada jueves por la tarde. Luego de su pelea y sumando que el tiempo había volado, eran buenas amigas, quizá hasta sus mejores amigas.

"Es increíble"

"No es para tanto frentona" le respondió Ino con una sonrisa divertida, Sakura le miró con cara de SÍ ES PARA TANTO. "Ok quizá si es rarísimo, pero simplemente, lo sentí, lo siento".

"Ino, estamos hablando de él. Como que Sasuke y Sai tenía un parecido, pero él no se les parece en nada, quizá es algo momentáneo y en ese caso no hagas nada. Estamos hablando de un amigo, no puedes por un capricho jugar con sus sentimientos"

"Es que no es un capricho" respondió Ino "Hace muchísimo que te dije que era guapo y no me creíste, desde ése momento me he dado cuenta de que Shikamaru tiene muchísimas cosas buenas. Detrás de esa imagen de idiota, está guapísimo y mejor que todos vean esa imagen de idiota porque así solo YO lo tendré para mi" le explicó sonriendo.

"Increíble, osea que vas enserio"

"Sí frentona, además de frentona eres idiota, voy en serio"

La pelirosada la fulminó con la mirada, más luego susuró con una sonrisa un "Me alegro, harán una buena pareja por muy increíble que sea"

La rubia sonrió, miró el reloj y comprendió que era tiempo de irse.

"Tengo que irme, nos vemos la otra semana y estoy segurísima que te contaré un par de cosillas más" le dijo la rubia mientra cerraba un ojo. Sakura sólo río, su amiga estaba loca pero eso le agradaba.

"Vete luego, me aburres" dijo luego de un abrazo y entre risa la pelirosa

* * *

Entró en departamento, tranquila, dejó las llaves en la mesa y caminó sonriente hacia la sala de estar.

Helo ahí, durmiendo, se veía tan inocente y las ganas de despertarlo con una broma le ganaron a la belleza de verlo dormir. Camino hacia él, para luego recostarse sobre él rápidamente.

"Hey..." susuró él algo alterado al ser despertado de tal manera.

"Hola dormilón"

"Ino..."

"Te vine a cocinar" le respondió ella sonriente, sin querer miró sus labios y las ganas de besarlo la hicieron sonrojar.

"Ayer dijiste que tenías que juntarte con Sakura" respondió Shikamaru, quien notó el suave sonrojo de la Yamanaka

"Sí, pero quiero cocinar para ti. Si no quieres...me puedo ir" le contestó Ino un tanto enojada, ella venía a hacerle el almuerzo y él ni gracias

"Problemática, quédate, cocíname"

"Encantada" sonrió Ino.

Se quedaron mirando, ambos se preguntaban por qué el otro no se incomodaba con la posición en la que estaban y terminaron llegando a la msima conclusión: porque les era agradable estar así.

Ino sonrió y sin preguntar, sin pensar, sin derechos a nada. Se acercó a los labios del Nara y los besó.

Un beso, suave y espontáneo.

"Te cocinaré algo rico" le dijo luego del beso mientras sonreía con su rostro al rojo vivo, se paró de un salto y corrió hasta la cocina sólo para esconderse de cualquier consecuencia por su estúpido actuar. Bein sabía que había sido estúpido, mas sabía que si no lo hacía ahora, lo iba a hacer en algún otro momento y lo mejor de todo, por idiota que fuese, no se arrepentía de nada.

Él sonrió, se levanto con pereza del sillón y caminó hasta la cocina para verla sacar cosas de la despenza, el tono carmesí aún era bastante notorio sobre esas adorables mejillas de Ino.

"Hey problemática" dijo mientras se acercaba.

Ella se volteo, quedando frente al pecho del Nara, alzó su rostro para encontrarse con él, quién sonreía divertido. Sonrisa que se le contagió y ella le sonrió de vuelta, entonces sin presentirlo él tomo entre sus heladas manos la nuca de ella un escalofríos bastante agradable atrevesó la espalda de la Yamanaka y luego se dejó acercar a esos labios.

Ese beso no era suave, para nada suave, era algo bruto y quizá esta despreocupado, pero era el mejor beso que le habían dado y que le estaban dando.

Subió sus manos para abrazarlo por el cuello y dejó caer un par de cosas.

Cortaron el beso con suves cotos besos. Ino le volvió a mirar, Shiakamru sonreía perezosamente como siempre, ella se mordió el labio y luego sonrió, salto sobre él y casi caen al suelo mas Shikamaru matuvo el equilibrio. Sujetaba a Ino del trasero, ella había enredado sus piernas entorno a él y tenía el rostro del Nara entre sus manos y bajo su rostro.

Shikamaru veía una Ino sonriente, sus cabellos rubios caían sobre su rostro haciendole cosquillas y las suaves manos de su amiga le acariciaban las mejillas.

"No sabes cuánto quería un beso así" le susuró ella entre una sonrisa

"Tu no tienes idea de cuanto deseaba besarte así, problemática"

"Te quiero" le besó ella, él no contesto en palabras sino en besos.

Ino pensaba sonriente que a veces los momentos o las cosas, o simplemente las personas inimaginable tenían un mejor sabor, un sabor a inesperado, un todo a _increíble._

**Fin**

_DÉJEN COMENTARIOS QUERIDAS AMANTES DEL SHIKAINO :)_**  
**


End file.
